joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Firemomo45
Summary Okay so 99.99999999% percent of you guys probably never heard of this guy, but he is probably the master of breaking games and exploiting. If you meet him its really smart not to piss him off. Powers and Stats Tier: '10-A (Without any special equipment, prep time, gears or practically anything) | 9-A With all the items in his inventory | 7-A to 2-C with any gears he can get his hands on | 2-B to 2-A with hacks and exploits. | Memetic Tier+ with the power of internet memes endless JoJokes '''Name: '''firemomo45 or ########## if you typed it into Roblox's really shitty chat system >:( '''Origin: '''Roblox (the first occurrence of firemomo45 actually appears on nick.com before they baleeted everyones accounts) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, account age is almost 8 years old, true age might be around 18... '''Classification: '''Exploiter, griefer, troll, etc. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Can practically manipulate any item or game to a certain degree by glitching or exploiting, in catalog heaven he is literally a superman prime one million character, capable of accomplishing anything he wants to through his sheer knowledge of the game, including how to even erase beings from existence with a void manipulating dinosaur, to literally causing the heat death of the server through sheer lag or even just destroying anything, can also multiply the power of a gear with gear cloner, turn invisible indefinitely, or become immortal via health glitching, can also reach places that would be deemed impossible to access, like the inside of a players base with teleportation, to the catalog area where other players go to gear up, to even the outside of the physical realms of existence. With hacks he can manipulate games on a universal to even a multiversal level, affecting multiple games at once and breaking many of the defined mechanics of each game, all with just btools and a level 4 exploit, at a level 7 exploit, he can affect all servers in a game at once, can manipulate the data of the game itself, can travel to other servers immediately, along with the ability to basically have whatever ability he wanted thanks to being able to run scripts. At memetic level he can manipulate and control small parts of the internet itself, allowing him to affect Roblox in notable ways, and allows him to use bypassed audios and decals for extra griefing and trolling, although this power varies the most. Also has a level of immunity to moderators, due to people reporting him so many times the moderators literally fail to ban him for anything anymore. 'Attack Potency: 'Wall level. | Continent level to Universe Level+ with certain gears and some prep time, has a huge amount of durability negation and some attacks can deal infinite damage, destroy time, destroy space, or just all 3. Can also cause massive amounts of lag that can even destroy little kids iPads and crash peoples roblox clients. | Even higher with hacks and exploits (with just a measly AASPLOIT level 4 exploit, he was capable in the span of a week of affecting almost any roblox game, allowing him to teleport, become invincible, walk through walls and destroy objects with btools, give him super speed and jump, allowed him to affect the universe similar to admin commands, allowed him to practically do whatever the fuck he wanted, and affected multiple games and multiple servers this way, with level 7 exploits he is capable of affecting entire games and any servers he wanted to, ranging from messing with datastores to literally grating any power he wanted. Literally the ultimate cheater in Roblox.) | Memetic+ to Unknown with the power of memes. 'Speed: 'Regular Robloxian walkspeed. | High Hypersonic to possibly Infinite with certain glitches and gears. | Unknown, possibly infinite with hacks, can teleport or even become Omnipresent+ | Unknown with the power of JoJokes. 'Lifting Strength: 'Unknown. | Unknown to possibly 10+ tons with certain glitches. | Irrevalent. | Unknown with the power of memes. 'Striking Strength: 'Unknown. | Unknown, most gears can bypass durability, can inflict even greater damage with the infinite endless damage glitch. | Irrelevant. | Unknown with the power of memes. 'Durability: '''Human level+. | Unknown, can augment durability to any level with health glitches, has High level to instant regeneration which makes him almost impossible to die without negating durability, also has a forcefield potion that he can exploit to remain permanently immune to physical damage, aside from durability negation or supreme hacks, and even when dead can regain all his abilities via respawning. | Unknown, possible true-immortality with certain hacks to the point where his essence can be tied to Roblox itself. | Unknown, possibly truly immortal via conceptual existence with memes. Note: He is also immune to being banned, as reporting him doesn't do shit, and can get away with literally anything as long as he doesn't blatantly cuss in chat. '''Stamina: '''Unknown, possible endless for all forms. '''Range: '''Melee range. | Unknown, possibly Universal with certain game breaking glitches. | Universal+ to High Multiversal with exploits and hacking. | Anywhere from Memetic+ to IRL level. '''Standard Equipment: '''Whatever he is allowed in the game, usually his inventory. | All the gears in Roblox. | Hacks, cheats and exploits. | JoJokes and other stupid memes. '''Intelligence: '''Possibly really low IRL. | Robloxian supergenius, figured out and even discovered new glitches that were long since patched (speed glitches, health glitches, base breaking glitches, invisibility glitches, etc.) could be considered the most powerful player in catalog heaven, managed to turn a worthless paint grenade into a self-duplicating grenade capable of causing endless explosions on the map the size of nukes, can take useless gears and turn them into endless game breaking universe busting levels through sheer experimentation, can replicate any glitch he sees from only observing it once, can literally accomplish anything given enough prep, and with just one week of hacks managed how to manipulate any Roblox game using a shitty level 4 exploit. | Is really good at harnessing the power of memes and using it to slowly gain power in the Roblox verse. Notable JJBA Fan. '''Weaknesses: '''Bound by the game rules without any hacks. | Despite his extreme power in catalog heaven, is infinitely weaker than a hacker without any hacks. | Roblox hacks get patched every Thursday, and him acquiring hacks is incredibly difficult and a very rare power as such. | Isn't very popular, and a vast majority of people fucking hate his guts on Roblox for not being a sexy OD'er with cool flowing anime hair and an edgy desire to be a narutard. Doesn't have enough extra-chromosomes to get all the OD'er scum and 2 year old iPad players to bend to his whim. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Invisibility Extraordinary Hax Glitching Griefing Others Notable Victories: Everybody on catalog heaven. Notable Losses: Everyone who is on Roblox and ends every sentence with XD, since that number is infinite. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Memetic tier